1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-supporting drive module with a support component in which at least one electric motor is located.
2. Technical Considerations
DE 196 48 979 A1 describes a drive module that is realized in the form of a drive axle. In that case, two electric traction motors are installed in a common axle housing that absorbs forces and torques and also serves as the motor housing for the electric traction motors. The traction motors are cooled by air that is admitted through openings in the axle housing and flows into the vicinity of the rotors of the traction motors. To assemble the traction motors, the individual motor components (stator, rotor, bearing, etc.) are inserted sequentially into the axle housing and are fastened in position.
An object of this invention is to provide a drive module of the general type described above but which can be manufactured more easily.